MLPfan111 (the Nemesis of the VC wiki)
MLPfan1111,also known as Rainbow Dash Returns '''was a person,that joined the '''Vigilance Chronicles Wiki,and was known for vandalizing it,and ruining pages made by the community.He is well known,for adding pictures from the cartoon:"My Little Pony" as well as making up stories,than never happened in the Vigilance Chronicles franchise a all. He also created a page named "Rainbow Sugar" and wrote some stuff that didn't even happened in Vigilance Chronicles. He also made his own wiki,called:"Sugar Adventures No.2" which contained hate speech,and cyberbullying content against edmundpjc 'and the wiki. He also made '''edmundpjc '''almost delete the wiki,where he got his nickname:"'the Nemesis of the VC wiki" since we almost lost our community becasue of him. History 20 May 2018 The vandalizing started 20 May 2018,when MLPfan111 edited page Victor Edwards,changing "Child" to "Colt".TheMan5 wrote him a message: "Who Are You?" "Hello.You may be new to this wiki.I'm TheMan5,or gogo3 (You can call me these names) if you are interested in editing this wiki,then ok.By the way,you are a stranger to us.Can you tell us your name? your gender? who are you exactly?" He replied: "Hi.I'm my name is John Benning.Nice to meet ya ponies." "Lovely wiki ya got der." After some time,Edmundpjc left a message on his Message Wall,it said: "The edit on Victor Edwards Page" "Hi. I don't understand why you change from "As a '''child', Victor Edwards used to be..." to "As a colt, Victor Edwards used to be..." under the Pre-Outbreak page. Can you elaborate that further?'' FYI I'm ithe admin in charge of all Vigilance Chronicles related items so I don't see why you have to change that without authorization." And then the Cyberbullying begins,as MLPfan111 edited Vanessa to be a "Pink Horse",and saying that Victor is a Hippo.After some time,MLPfan111 was blocked by Edmundpjc.Afterwards,MLPfan111 posted something in another wiki on TheMan5's message wall,saying that he'll return someday.And he returned as another user "Rainbow Dash Returns",and added a picture on Victor Edwards,which was a pony,that was meant to be Victor.TheMan5 left a message on Rainbow Dash Returns (A.K.A MLPfan111)'s Message Wall,it said: "Leave this wiki Alone!!" "Ok...so why are you doing this?! you keep vandalizing the pages and filling them with pony images.Come on! stop doing these things,and leave the wiki! why are you doing this?! you are wasting our time with your retarted vandalizm and you keep ruining stuff! This wiki has nothing to do with ponies or stuff,so LEAVE THE WIKI NOW!" As they blocked him again,he could still post something.He was insulting Edmundpjc's VC characters.As his thread was removed,he was nowhere to be seen. Page "Rainbow Sugar" On 2 June 2018,MLPfan111 made a page known as "Rainbow Sugar",he wrote some stuff that didn't even happen in Vigilance Chronicles,Redemption Chaotic Repellency,Darklight Chronicles and he misspelled The Evil Organization.He also added categories "MLP" and "Unicorns",but luckily,those categories are nowhere to be seen. Rainbow Sugar page 1.PNG|The Vandalisms made by MLPfan111 Rainbow Sugar page 2.PNG Rainbow Sugar page 3.PNG Rainbow Sugar page 4.PNG Rainbow Sugar page 5.PNG Prince Rainbow Sugar ready to finish Victor and his stupad Rebellion.png|The Infobox photo of "Rainbow Sugar" The Wiki "Sugar Adventures No.2 wiki" This wiki was created by MLPfan11,on 3 june 2018,with malicous scripts and hate speech mentioned on it,as well as adding VC characters in his series as antagonists and insulting them.On his page "Rainbow Sugar" the hate speech and insulting was mentioned.Edmundpjc wanted this wiki to be deleted.MLPfan11 replied him,saying that he is sorry,and that he'll remove his hate speech and insults from his wiki.This is the link of the wiki: https://sugar-adventuresno-2.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Adventures.no_2_Wiki His hate speech is no more seen in his wiki.Category:People Category:Cyberbullies Category:Malicous Scripts